Yozora Kasumi
Yozora Kasumi (香澄夜空) is a main character in the Aikatsu Stars! series. She is a graduate student of Four Star Academy of the Moon Beauty Class and was a member of the 25th generation of S4. Yozora is a sexy type idol whose preferred brand is Romance Kiss. She left for Paris to broaden her vision in fashion, leaving Romance Kiss in the hands of her sister. Contents https://aikatsustars.fandom.com/wiki/Yozora_Kasumi# hide#Bio ##Appearance ##Personality #Background #Relationships #Etymology #Quotes #Trivia #Gallery Bio Appearance Yozora is a tall girl with a pale complexion and purple eyes. Her wavy brown hair reaches down to her thighs with wavy bangs that frame her face and reach her chest. The lower portion of her hair is tipped in pale brown. As a student at Four Star Academy and a member of S4, she wears the specialized uniform for S4 members. Personality Yozora is a charismatic and refreshing person. She is naturally reasonable and is described as being a big sister-type person. She also has a bright personality and is very kind to her juniors. Yozora is adored by many for her natural beauty and mature mindset. Background Her father is the CEO of a clothing company and her mother is an active world supermodel. Relationships *'Hime Shiratori' ::Yozora's fellow S4 member. *'Tsubasa Kisaragi' ::Yozora's fellow S4 member. They were also in the temporary unit SKY-GIRL along with Mahiru. *'Yuzu Nikaidō' ::Yozora's fellow S4 member. *'Mahiru Kasumi' ::Yozora's younger sister. Mahiru is often seen glaring at her and this hints that Mahiru may have an inferiority complex. They were also in the temporary unit SKY-GIRL along with Tsubasa. *'Asahi Kasumi' ::Yozora's younger brother. *'Rei Kizaki' ::As seen in episode 64, Yozora knows who Rei is. Yozora told Rei about the backstory of how and why Mahiru became a member in S4. She also encouraged her to work hard like Mahiru did. Both of them are also models. Etymology Kasumi (香澄) Ka (香) means incense, perfume, or fragrance and Sumi (澄) means clear or pure. Yozora (夜空) means night sky. Quotes :"Honestly, seeing Hime encourages me to work even harder. It's as though she's the patron goddess of Aikatsu." :– Yozora to Tsubasa after Hime's S4 Selection performance :"You may not have known, but there was a time I doubted whether I should have ever come here. I distressed over whether I had hurt someone dear to me, been misunderstood and made her despair. But I was mistaken. I can now say with confidence that I wasn't wrong!" :– Yozora at S4 Crowning Trivia *She is 164cm tall, tied with Tsubasa as the tallest main character. *She is referred to as "Yozora-tan" (夜空たん) by Yuzu. *Her zodiac sign is Taurus. *Her favorite things are things that are good for the body and mind, as well as cute things. *Her specialty is doing yoga. *Her hobbies are bathing and traveling. *She is the fourth character in the Aikatsu franchise to have ombre hair, following Sora Kazesawa, Nina Dōjima in the original Aikatsu! series, and Yume Nijino, and followed by Lilie Shirogane in the Aikatsu Stars! series, as well as Aine Yūki, Mio Minato, Sakuya Shirayuri and Kaguya Shirayuri in the Aikatsu Friends! series. **She's the seventh character overall in the Aikatsu! franchise to have dual colored hair, following Sora Kazesawa, Mikuru Natsuki, Rin Kurosawa, Nina Dōjima, Yume Nijino, Tsubasa Kisaragi, followed by Lilie Shirogane, Elza Forte, and Kirara Hanazono in the Aikatsu Stars! series, as well as Aine Yūki, Mio Minato, Sakuya Shirayuri and Kaguya Shirayuri in the Aikatsu Friends! series. *She shares her speaking voice actress with Ran Shibuki from the original Aikatsu! series and with Mirai Asuka from the Aikatsu Friends! series. **In addition, she bears a great resemblance to Ran, and also shares her type and theme color with her. **Furthermore, Koharu mentioned that Ran has the same scent as Yozora does in episode 70. *She shares her singer with Juri Kurebayashi and Nono Daichi from the original Aikatsu! Series. *She can tell what kind of person someone is by just touching their skin. *The names of Yozora and her sister Mahiru have opposite meanings, as "Yozora" refers to the night, and Mahiru refers to the day. *Her given nickname by her siblings is "dinner", which refers to the time of day in her name when translated into English. *She is the second character in the entire Aikatsu! franchise who wears earrings, following Tsubasa Kisaragi. *It is shown in the movie that she can play the violin. *She is the only member of S4 (25th Gen) who did not place first in the S4 Selection. Category:Female Style Category:Female Heroes Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Characters